The Wish
by FanFicChick101
Summary: Rose makes a wish, unintentially landing both her and her younger sister, Abby, right smack in the middle of The Phantom of The Opera. There, the sisters meet the infamous Phantom and his rival, Raoul. Can they change the past? Most importantly, can they come back? R
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy this :D I am in love with the Phantom of The Opera, so I was like hey….why not write a fic? Reviews would definitely be appreciated. Enjoy!**

**1**

**Rose POV**

"Uggghhh…I hate you!" I threw a piece of popcorn at Christine's face as my sister and I sat on our leather couch watching, you guessed it, _The Phantom of The Opera_. "You left a perfectly good guy for stupid Raoul."

Abby rolled her eyes. "I would too, considering the fact that he kills people."

"Erik does it because no one ever taught or shown him love," I yawned. My younger sister snorted.

"Raoul is hot," she declared. I rolled my eyes as I ran a hand through my silky chestnut hair.

"Are you kidding me? The guy has a mullet!"

"Well Erik has a deformed face!" Abby defended, "So what!" Okay, I guess she had a point. Sighing, I turned back to the movie.

"I wish we could actually go into _The Phantom of The Opera_." I sighed dreamily. Abby and I shared a look as smoke and fog started rising from the floor.

"What's happening?" Abby asked fearfully. It honestly felt like something from a Dracula movie.

"I don't know, I'll check it out." Standing up, I walked over to the DVD player, to see if that was where the smoke was coming from. To my shock, it was perfectly fine. The fog and smoke seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Rose!" My sister called as a bright light blinded us. Everything went black as I crumpled to the floor.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I found myself surrounded by a crowd of clowns. No. They were wearing costumes. Moaning, I pulled myself up. My head was pounding.

"What happened?" I asked. "Where am I?" A girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes gave me a sympathetic smile. I held back a gasp. Why did she look like Meg?

"You were knocked unconscious from the curtain that fell on Carlotta," she mused. What? She couldn't mean Carlotta, the weird snotty singer that Erik hated in the movie, could she?

I shook my head slowly before looking around. "Where is Abigail?" I asked, not really momentarily caring for the fact that I was in the Opera House. As much as I hate to admit it, I didn't want anything to happen to my sister.

Meg gave me a confused look. "Who?" Then her eyes lit with understanding. "Oh, you must mean the raven-haired girl. She was looking for her sister, Rose."

"Yes!" I almost laughed in relief. "That would be me." Before Meg could answer, a woman came up to us. I immediately recognized her as Madame Giry.

"Ah," she studied me. "Meg, is the girl in good condition?" Her accent was exactly the same as it was in the movie. She gave an odd glance to my red t-shirt and skinny jeans.

Meg glanced at me before giving her a firm nod. "Mother, this is Rose." Immediately, the older woman relaxed and gave me a warm smile.

"Ah, so you are the dancer's sister," she curtsied. "I'm afraid she is in serious condition." My eyes grew wide. Abby, what did you do?

"What happened?" I asked quickly. "Can you bring me to her?"

Madame Giry gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm afraid that your sister suffers a broken wrist from the curtain fall. We immediately brought her to the doctor. She needs her rest, mademoiselle before she can see you."

I sighed with relief. At least, she was safe. "Thank you, Mrs.…." I paused. I already knew her name, but it would be kind of stupid to blurt it out. I bit back a laugh as I tried to imagine her reaction if I told her that Abby and I were from the future. Yeah…that wouldn't go so well. Hello physco house.

"You may call me Madame Giry," she smiled. "You, Americans, have such wonderful manners. Meg please take Rose to your room to rest. I hope this makes up for the…incident." I nodded and she walked away.

Meg gave me a smile. "My mother is thinking of hiring the both of you. We need more dancers." I followed her as she started leading me to her room. Amazed, I looked around.

"I would be honored," I gave a grin as I turned back to her. "Though, I'm not sure Abby and I will be here for long." Meg frowned. I could tell that she was disappointed, but she didn't say anything. We walked through a long corridor until we reached a room.

"This is my room." Meg gestured me inside. "Please make yourself at home."

"Thank you," I plopped down on the soft bed. "Do you have anything for me to wear?" I asked her as I gestured to my clothes. Meg gave a slight nod and handed me a dress.

"Do you have any family here?" She asked curiously. I shook my head.

"No. It's just me and my little sister." I told her.

Meg gave me an understanding smile. "I'll leave you to your rest." As soon as she left, I closed my eyes. I needed to think of a way to get home. Smiling softly, I quickly fell asleep.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, but you just got to love them! Constructive criticism wanted only! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you will enjoy this chapter! I put in some more details in there for you guys :D**

**2**

**Abby POV**

Moaning, I opened my eyes to find myself in a small elegant room. I was lying on a bed with a bandage wrapped around my wrist. It took me a moment to remember that Rose and I had actually travelled back in time. Remembering the curtain fall, I winced.

Then it hit me. I _really_ was here in _The Phantom of the Opera_. I didn't know what to think about that. It honestly was Rose's favorite movie. The only bright side was that I could see Raoul. I smiled dreamily. The door flung open, interrupting my thoughts. I was surprised to see my older sister in a creamy white dress, with her dark brown hair framing her face, standing in the doorway.

"Rose?"

She smiled in relief and ran over to me, "Oh my gosh, Abby! I'm so glad that you are okay." Rose hugged me. "Though, I wouldn't mind having our room all to myself." I rolled my eyes at her teasing.

"What is happening?" I asked her seriously. I could tell from her eyes that she was just as confused as I was. Rose was silent for a moment before answering.

"I don't know," she tilted her head. "But we will find a way back, I promise." My older sister reassured me, giving me a cocky grin. I nodded.

"What happened to your clothes?" I asked. Rose blinked in momentarily confusion at the topic change, before giving a small sigh.

"Meg gave me one of her dresses. I can't go parading around in skinny jeans and a t-shirt," she sat down in a red velvet chair next to my bed. "Since we are here, we need to figure out what our background is."

Smirking, I sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Hmmm…I have an idea. How about I'll be the beautifully talented dancer and you can be my supportive loving sister."

Rose let out a laugh, "Oh really? I think we need a better background then that!" I gave a pout but she just gave me a light smirk. The door opened suddenly, revealing the doctor that had bandaged my wrist.

His gray eyebrows arched upwards when he saw my sister. "Mademoiselle, what is your business here?"

Rose stood up and curtsied. She gave me a quick glare when she noticed my smirk, before turning back towards the doctor. "Sorry, I came to visit my sister. I am leaving now." She turned to me, lightly touching my hand. "Don't worry, Abby." I was confused at her wink. My older sister gave me one last mischievous smile before leaving the room.

**Rose POV**

"Don't worry, Abby." I gave her a sly wink. I wanted to tell her my idea on how to get back home, but I couldn't say anything in front of the elderly doctor. In the movie, Christine left Erik for Raoul…..what if Abby and I brought them together? Could that bring us back? Giving Abby a smile, I left the room to go find Madame Giry.

Honestly, I wanted to stay. I loved the grand halls and rooms of the Opera House, and the fact that I was actually here was _amazing_. But another part of me knew that I had to get back home. Sighing, I headed towards the stage.

To my surprise, it was empty. I looked around and gave a grin. So here I was, Rose O'Connell, standing on the stage of the famous Opera House. Smirking, I pictured telling my friends and band mates about it.

I turned toward the row of seats and closed my eyes. I imagined cheering crowds, shouting my name, like I always did before every concert my band played. Jonas, my lead guitar player and best friend, always teased me about it. Though, it was kind of hard to imagine cheering fans in an Opera House. Taking a deep breath, I opened my mouth and sang to my imaginary fans.

_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly…_

The words tumbled out of my mouth with ease as I sang them. I know it was probably lame to sing that particular song, but it was one of my favorites throughout the movie. As soon as I ended the last verse, I gave a bow, giggling.

It was actually my father who introduced me to music. I loved him a lot and wanted to make him proud. Tears threatened to run down my cheeks as I thought about him, but I held them back. Ever since my dad died, it has just been Abby and me. Our mom got drunk and abusive for a while before she met Steve, our stepdad.

"_No!" Abby cried as I got backhanded across the face. Mom had stormed into our room demanding to know who threw her whiskey away. Noticing Abigail's guilty look, I knew it was her and I quickly took the blame._

_My mother slapped me harder, causing blood to drip from my nose. "I should have had an abortion with you. You are a worthless piece of shit." Her breath stank of beer that she had from the bar. Abby was crying in the corner. I felt for her. She was too young to know this part of the world._

"_Please," I said quietly, holding back my anger and fear as I looked into my mother's disapproving eyes. "She doesn't need to see this." _

I closed my eyes and shook the memory away. Opening them, I was back onstage in the famous Opera House. In a way, I understood Erik. I understood his pain and loneliness. That was one of the reasons why I rooted for him in the movie. Turning, I was surprised to find a familiar figure watching me from the shadows.

**So what do you think? I would love to hear your thoughts! So Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

**3**

**Erik POV**

I was heading back to my lair from Christine's dressing room. She was with Meg Giry. They were talking about the two new dancers for my Opera House. Smirking, I couldn't help but think that they would never be as good or as lovely as my Christine.

_Think of me_

_ Think of me fondly…_

I stiffened as I heard the voice. It was angelic and beautiful. Heading towards it, I found a brunette girl in a white flattering dress on the empty stage. I hid in the shadows as I watched her. Her face was absolutely peaceful as she sang effortlessly.

Her eyes were closed as she smiled. After singing the last verse, she giggled and took a bow. I couldn't help but smile at her liveliness. She was beautiful. _No! You love Christine, you fool!_ I told myself silently.

I watched as her expression immediately changed. Her dark brown eyes looked distant as if she was remembering something. After a moment, she shook her head and turned.

Our eyes locked.

I expected her to scream in terror when she saw me. Instead she tilted her head and smiled.

"The famous Phantom of the Opera," her eyes sparkled mischievously, "is spying on me? I feel honored."

I was confused. The girl obviously knew who I was, but she wasn't at all afraid of me. I stepped toward her in the light. "Some wouldn't think so." I replied menacingly. To my surprise, she didn't flinch. "What is your name mademoiselle?"

She smiled. "It would be more entertaining if you figure it out." The brunette paused for a moment before settling her dark brown orbs on me. "Here is a hint: I am named after a flower." With that, she left, leaving me alone on the empty stage.

**Abby POV**

I was alone in the room that I was staying in. The doctor had told me that my wrist would heal in a couple of days. I guess that was good, but it was really boring being in here alone. Sighing, I thought about my older sister's strange behavior before she left my room.

Even though Rose was cocky, arrogant, and feisty, she was always loyal and there for me when I needed her. I smiled sadly as I remembered the time she held me in her arms for hours when my kitten, Socks, got run over.

_"It's okay, Abby," she said comfortingly. "Socks is in kitty heaven now." My seven year old self let out a small sob as I curled deeper in her nine year old arms._

_ "I miss her, though!" _

_ Rose let out a bitter laugh. "I know you do. But Socks is happier than he's ever been now." Through my tears, I looked up into Rose's eyes and smiled. She smiled back before standing up and offering me her hand. "Come on, Abby, let's celebrate." I took her hand and we ran off to play._

I smiled at the memory. The door suddenly opened interrupting my thoughts, revealing Madame Giry. Immediately sitting up, I leaned against the headboard.

"Mademoiselle, I come with good news," she told me. "If you accept, I am willing to hire both you and your sister as dancers." I gave a grin. This was my chance! I always loved dancing and always will. This was my chance to shine, even if this is all a dream.

"We accept!" My eyes were filled with joy. Wait till Rose hears about this! The older woman smiled at my eagerness.

"Good." She turned to leave, but paused at the door. "You both start tomorrow." When she left, I got out of the bed and jumped with joy. None of my friends or even Rose understood my passion for dancing. It was just a part of me. Maybe this whole time-traveling wasn't so bad after all.

**Rose POV**

I couldn't believe it! I actually met the Phantom! His midnight blue eyes were stuck in my head as I headed back towards Meg's room_. Focus Rose! You're supposed to be bringing him and Christine together, not drooling over him!_ I reminded myself sternly.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone. "Sorry!" I quickly apologized, stepping back to be face to face with Christine herself. The mousy girl smiled at me shyly.

"I apologize, miss," she smiled warmly. "I was about to head back to my room." She paused for a moment. "My name is Christine. And you are…?"

I was a little taken back at seeing her, but I quickly recovered and gave her a grin. "I'm Rose, like the flower." Her eyes lit up in recognition.

"Ah, so you are one of the new dancers that everyone is talking about," Christine smiled. I gave a bow. She giggled.

"Rose!"

I turned to see my younger sister, heading towards us. She gave a little dance when she reached me. "You will never believe what just happened!" Abby twirled, her white nightgown flowing around her. "Madame Giry just hired both of us!"

I smirked. It was amusing that Abby hasn't noticed the startled Christine yet, "Uh...Abigail?" My sister gave me a confused look. I nodded in Christine's direction.

"Holy….!" She started, shocked. Realizing her mistake, she put both her hands together and looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, Holy Jesus, thank you for giving me and my sister this amazing opportunity." I bit back my laughter as my sister then looked casually at Christine. "Oh, hey, how are you doing?"

Christine gave me an uneasy look before turning to look at my sister. "I'm quite well…are you?" That caused me to let out a giggle. Abby sent me a glare and I quickly covered my mouth.

"Yes," Abby shifted uncomfortably. "I have been waiting for this opportunity for years." Christine gave her a warm smile.

"I'm sure you will make a great dancer."

Slipping my arm through Abby's, I turned to Christine. "We must get back to our room. It was really nice meeting you." Christine nodded. When Abby and I were in her room, I burst out laughing.

**Amazing! So…you like? I thought it would be pretty interesting if I added a point of view from Erik. Honestly, I'm debating which of the two sisters I like more! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank you guys for your support :D Especially, grapejuice101 and Phantom-of-the-Opera-Phan! Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

**4**

**Rose POV**

"Everyone in position!" Madame Giry called out as the dancers and actors scurried around the stage. Stretching, I casually looked around, not seeing Abby anywhere. Was she still mad at me for laughing at her? Giving a slight smirk, I turned to see both Meg and Christine head toward me.

"Bonjour," Meg cheerfully hugged me before getting into a stretching position herself. "Have you heard the news?"

I gave a grin. "What? Carlotta finally learned how to sing?" Christine chuckled. Madame Giry suddenly clapped her hands, stopping Meg from giving me her 'news'. The dancers formed a line and started to practice. I followed suit. Thanking my years in gymnastics, I copied the steps with ease.

Looking around for any sign of my sister, I found her talking to Madame Giry. Abby caught sight of me and quickly took her place next to me.

"Where were you?" I asked her casually as we twirled.

Abby sighed. "The doctor wanted to give me some medicine for the pain in my wrist." We leaped in the air and spinned skillfully on the ground.

"How are we going to do this, Abby?" I groaned inwardly. Bringing Christine and the Phantom together is going to be tough….especially when Raoul gets in the picture.

Abby gave me a wry smile. "I'm not going to lie to you. I have no idea."

"Everyone stop for a moment," one of the new directors cleared his throat. Everyone obeyed and waited silently for him to continue. "There is someone we would like you all to meet. Here is the Vicomte de Chagny."

There he came, striding into the room like he did in the movie. His long red hair hung down his shoulders. Smiling widely, his eyes roamed the room before turning to thank the directors. Honestly, what did my sister see in that guy? Smirking, I noticed my sister's dreamy face.

Moving towards Christine and Meg, I gently nudged Christine. "You know him don't you?" I already knew the answer, but as much as I disliked Christine, I hated seeing people down. She nodded sullenly.

"We were childhood sweethearts," she murmured, pushing a strand of her mousy brown hair behind her ear. Raoul then left. _Shit!_ I watched as Abby ran after him. Picking up the skirts of my dress, I followed her.

_Think of me_

Oh God. Carlotta was singing. I envied the maids who quickly placed cotton in their ears.

_Think of me fondly_

I had to find Abby before she did something stupid! Looking for any sign of her or Raoul, I jumped when I heard a high pitched scream. Turning, I saw Carlotta struggling under a curtain. The Phantom. Looking up, I saw him peering down at me with those midnight blue eyes through his white mask before disappearing back in the shadows.

**Abby POV**

I don't know what came over me. Ignoring Rose's warning look, I followed Raoul.

"Wait!" I called. He stopped, confused. His dark brown orbs stared questioningly into my blue ones. "Please, I am a fan of your work…" I started shyly.

Immediately, he relaxed and gave me a kind smile, "Thank you, mademoiselle. I see that you work in the Opera." Taking my hand, he kissed it lightly sending shivers down my body. I giggled softly.

"Yes," I smiled. "My sister and I are dancers."

"What is your name? Do tell," he gazed thoughtfully at me. He wanted to know my name! Taking up all the courage, I could muster, I stared evenly back into his eyes.

"Abby," I said softly. "My name is Abby."

**Rose POV**

Helping the stagehands push the curtain off of Carlotta, I helped her up. Disgusted, she shoved me off her. "Stay away from me you twit!" Carlotta snapped, brushing dust off her huge red dress. I raised my eyebrows.

Tilting my head, I gave a smirk. "Oh? Well, that's not nice."

"Shut it, chorus girl!" She glared at me, before storming away. "I quit!" She screeched at the director's before stomping off the stage. Sheesh, no wonder Erik hates her. Meg came up to me, rolling her eyes.

"Don't mind her," she sent a glare in Carlotta's direction. "She is always like that."

I laughed lightly. "It's fine. I think I can handle a few insults." I gave Meg a grin.

The smallest of the new two directors wailed. "Now who is going to take the role?" Madame Giry cleared her throat.

"Rose can do it, monsieur."

What?

"Can she sing?" The tall director asked doubtfully. He beckoned for me to come towards him. No! Christine was supposed to be taking this role! Meg nudged me to go forward.

"Sing for us," he commanded. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. Opening them, I was no longer onstage in the famous Opera House, but sitting next to my father on the piano as he played.

I sung the words softly. They came out effortlessly. My dad smiled gently down at me, urging me on. Smiling, I closed my eyes on the last verse. I was afraid to open them again, knowing that when I do, my father would be gone and I would be back on the stage of the Opera House.

Finally, after a moment, I stared at the gaping mouths of the directors.

**I know some of you guys wanted the sisters to meet Carlotta, so I hoped you liked their meeting. I tried to keep everybody in character. Please Review! Any ideas on the next chapters would totally be appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet! So far 17 reviews! Thank you guys XD Okay Erik fans, I think that you're going to love this chapter! **

**5**

**Rose POV**

"You what!" Abby shrieked. I had just told her about me taking Carlotta's old role. Rolling my eyes, I placed a finger to my lips. We were backstage, where anybody could hear us. Ignoring me, her eyes bugged out. "You realize that the role was meant for Christine! Erik is going to kill you!"

Despite myself, I laughed at the serious look on my little sister's face, "Stop being dramatic, Abby. I'll be fine." Abby took my shoulders and shook me.

"Are you insane?" She hissed. "Look what he did to people that got in his way in the movie!" Gently prying her off of me, I took her hands.

"I'll be fine, Abby," I told her seriously. She nodded slowly. Smirking, I sent her a look. "So, did you tell Raoul that I said hi?" Immediately, Abby's face flushed.

Looking down, she played with the hem of her dancing outfit. "I _had_ to talk to him, Rose." Smiling softly, she glanced up at me. "He is totally hotter in person."

I gave her a disgusted look. I would do anything for my little sister. Heck, I would take a bullet for her. But when it came to listening to how 'hot' Raoul was, my loyalty only comes so far. Don't get me wrong, he was somewhat attractive, but compared to the Phantom…

"Rose!" We both turned to find Meg hurrying towards us. Smiling excitedly, she gave me a hug. "I can't believe you got the role!"

"Neither can I," I heard Abby mutter.

Meg gave me a sly smile. "Carlotta will be furious!"

"Ha! She won't be the only one!" Abby sent me a look. I rolled my eyes.

**Erik POV**

I sat at my organ, frustrated. For years Christine has been my muse. She has been my everything. It was only Christine who had brought light into my world of darkness. But as I sat here writing new lyrics, I couldn't help but think of the mysterious brunette.

She captivated me.

When she sang, I could feel the emotions vibrating from her voice. The song itself had seemed to come alive. Just a few more years of lessons, then she would become an excellent Prima Donna. I could teach her and help her strive in her career. The girl obviously has natural talent.

But what about Christine? For years I have watched over her and taught her. An eternal battle was formed in my mind. I could still teach the girl and try to win Christine's affections. The only problem was my face. One look at my deformity and both girls would certainly run. They would run from the Angel in Hell.

**Abby POV**

What the hell was my sister thinking! One day, Rose is going to get herself killed. I rolled my eyes at my sister's stupidity before heading off to find Meg. Passing the director's office, I stopped when I heard Rose's name.

Pressing my ear to the door, I managed to hear Madame Giry's deep accent. "Misère, you have to let the chorus girl have the role. The Phantom ordered it." What? I positioned myself at a better angle so that I could easily hear the conversation.

"No we don't," a husky voice of one of the director's replied hastily. "This is our Opera. We will not have an 'Opera Ghost' telling us how to work it."

Madame Giry gave an irritated scoff. "Do not be foolish!" She growled with such fierceness, I cringed. "This 'Ghost' does not give empty threats." Was Rose in danger? I waited for a response.

After a moment, the other director cleared his throat. "I believe her. The chorus girl has talent, after all. It wouldn't hurt." All of a sudden, the floorboard I stood on gave a loud moan. Holding back a gasp, I hurried off to find Meg. I couldn't tell Rose this. Knowing her, she would want to confront Madame Giry or even the Phantom himself.

**Rose POV**

Standing on the stage, I peered at the audience. At least a hundred pair of eyes watched me as I stood in front of them in the long, flowing white gown. Glancing sideways to my sister, hidden behind the curtains, I saw her give me a reassuring smile. Smiling back, I turned to the audience.

_Think of me_

_ Think of me fondly_

_ Remember me once in a while_

_ Please promise me you'll try_

_ When you find that once again you long_

_ To take your heart back and be free_

_ If you ever find a moment_

_ Spare a thought for me…_

Adrenaline raced through me. I loved the thrill that took me every time my band and I played at a concert. But this was a different kind of thrill. I was _actually_ here onstage of the Opera House, singing one of the famous songs in the movie.

_We never said our love was evergreen_

_ Or as unchanging as the sea_

_ But if you can still remember_

_ Stop and think of me_

_ Think of all the things _

_We've shared and seen_

_ Don't think about the way_

_ Things might have been_

_ Think of me_

_ Think of me waking_

_ Silent and resigned_

_ Imagine me, trying hard_

_ To put you from my mind_

_ Recall those days_

_ Look back on all those times_

_ Think of the things we'll never do_

_ There will never be a day_

_ When I won't think of you…_

"Bravo!" I immediately glanced up, surprised to see Raoul in Box 5, clapping. Glancing sideways across the stage, Abby and I shared a look. Did he have me confused with Christine? Not having time to think much about it, I turned back to the audience.

_Flowers fade_

_ The fruits of summer fade_

_ They have their seasons, so do we_

_ But please promise me_

_ That sometimes you will think of me!_

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Abby squealed when the play was over. I pulled her into one of the corridors, where it was less noisy from the crowd of people. "You were amazing!"

I let out a small laugh. "Earlier you were telling me how stupid I was to take this role." My raven-haired sister rolled her bright blue eyes. Suddenly, she jumped up in excitement as she looked over my shoulder.

"Raoul is coming over!" Abby smiled dreamily. "Do I look hot?" She turned to me, expectantly. Rolling my eyes, I playfully hit her on the arm.

"Never ask me that again," I shuddered at the thought of my little sister trying to be 'sexy' for Raoul. Seeing her pout, I gave in. "Actually, Miss O'Connell, you look absolutely lovely." Using my British accent, I gave her a grin. "Like a radiant flower flowing in the wind. No, you are as beautiful as the rising sun or like the-"

"Okay, okay," Abby groaned. "I promise never to ask you about me looking hot enough for Raoul…you don't have to torture me over it."

"Hello, ladies."

We both stopped talking and turned to find the Vicomte smiling down at us. I rolled my eyes and turned to my sister. "Looks like your boyfriends here." I smirked as Abigail turned pink. I turned my attention to Raoul. "I'm sorry, but you have to excuse me," I quickly came up with an excuse. "I have a friend who is really down right now. Er…she has some family…issues…so yeah."

Abby gave me a 'did you really just say that' look. I felt a little embarrassed. I knew for a fact that I was a bad liar. And I could only assume that Raoul caught my lie. As I started to leave them alone, he gently grabbed my arm.

"Mademoiselle, I apologize," he stared intensely into my dark brown irises. "But I couldn't possibly let you go without telling you how fantastic you were tonight." What? Okay… So apparently he was hitting on me. Gross.

Pulling my arm away, I gave a sarcastic curtsy. "Is that all, my liege?" He surprised Abby and I with a chuckle.

"Actually no, I'm afraid," Raoul took my hand. "I wanted to see if you were willing to join me for dinner." I stared up at him stunned. Did he just ask me on a date? Seeing my younger sister's shocked and pained face, I picked up his hand and placed it into Abby's.

"Nope," I gave him a grin. "But she will. Take good care of her, mister!" Before he could protest, I quickly disappeared into the crowd. Seeing Christine, I couldn't help but feel guilty over setting my little sister up with her destined lover. "Hey," I smiled genuinely at her.

"Rose!" Her eyes lit up. "You were wonderful!"

"Thanks, is it okay if I can change in your room?" I asked. "There is a bunch of creepers and weirdoes in front of mine…"

Christine let out a laugh, "Of course. You have a strange way with words, Rose O'Connell."

Giving her my trademark smirk, I looked up at her. "I know." With that, I hurried to her dressing room. Quickly changing out of the huge gown, I pulled on one of the dresses that Meg gave me. Standing in front of her mirror, I let my natural curly brown locks flow freely down my shoulders as I pulled the pins out of my hair.

Turning to leave, I stopped when the candles blew out.

**Cliffhanger! Wow, I'm evil! So what did you guys think? I know that some of you were itching to have a 'Music of the Night' moment between Rose and Erik. Well, you got it :D Just a heads up…there is a Raoul, Abby and even a Meg POV in the next chap along with it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy! **

**6**

**Rose POV**

Hurrying to the door, I tried to open it. I frowned once I realized that it was jammed. "Okay, Abby, I know it's you. Quit it!" Was Abigail really going to go that low? She must have thought that locking me in Christine's room would be ironic, considering the fact that the Erik scene comes next…

"Abby?" I pounded on the door.

No answer.

Usually Abby would have giggled and let me out by now. Looking around the dark room, I tried to find anything I could use to pick the lock. Finally my eyes landed on my hair pins. Perfect! Before I could reach them, a deep velvet voice stopped me.

_Insolent boy_

_ This slave of fashion_

_ Basking in your glory!_

_ Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor_

_ Sharing in my triumph!_

Erik.

I froze. Erik sounded really pissed. He must have seen Raoul flirting with me. But why did he care? Wasn't it Christine that he loved? Smirking slightly, I decided to change Christine's lines a bit.

_Angel of Music_

_ My unknown savior_

_ Was my voice not enough?_

_ Discreetly, you hide from me_

_ Leaving me in complete darkness!_

Quite proud of myself for coming up with that on the spot, I waited for his response. His voice softened as he sang back.

_Flattering child you shall know me_

_ See why in shadow I hide_

_ Look at your face in the mirror_

_ I am there inside!_

Looking in the mirror, my heart leaped when I saw him with his gloved hand outstretched. He wants to take me to his lair! But why? I had to be careful, otherwise, Abby and I may never be able to get home.

_I am your Angel of Music_

_ Come to your Angel of Music…_

His words made me feel like I was in a trance. He looked as handsome as ever. His jet black hair was slicked back and he wore a loose shirt that showed part of his chest. I cautiously made my way toward him, my eyes unable to tear away from his intense gaze.

_I am your Angel of Music…_

He waited patiently for me as I stood, hesitating. I finally placed my small hand in his. Gently, he pulled me through the mirror and through the hidden passageway.

**Raoul POV**

I glanced at the raven-haired beauty that sat across from me. She was lovely, but I couldn't stop thinking of her sister, Rose, I believe. Frustrated, I focused my attention to my meal. What made her refuse me? I am the Vicomte! But maybe, the girl didn't care about money. That made me respect her. All of the other women that had fancied me were either fascinated with my extreme wealth or of my power.

"Hello?" Abby's voice interrupted my thoughts, "Earth to Raoul!" Looking up, I saw her light blue orbs filled with hurt and irritation. What kind of phrase was that? This girl was obviously American. Was this how they speak?

"I apologize," I gave her a genuine smile. "I was just thinking about your performance tonight." That was only half true, but it made the young chorus girl blush. Maybe, she can tell me more about her sister.

Abby smiled cheerfully at me. "You're forgiven." I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"When did you and your sister come to the Opera?" I asked casually. Abby immediately tensed and rubbed her wrist. Curious, I waited for her response. She paused for a moment before looking at me seriously.

"A backdrop fell on Rose and I," she let out a nervous laugh. Immediately, I felt concerned. Abby continued. "Madame Giry offered us spots as chorus girls once my wrist healed a bit." She, then, smiled sadly at me. "We have no family, you see. So dancing here was our best option." Taking her hand, I kissed it.

"Mademoiselle," I gave a polite bow, "would you give me the honor of taking you home?"

Abby's face lit up. "What kind of question is that?" Standing up, she gave me a curtsy. "Of course you can, it would be my absolute pleasure."

**Erik POV**

I had seen the fool smiling and touching her. For some reason, it made my blood boil. When I pulled her through the mirror, I couldn't stop looking back at her. She was beautiful. Her dark brown orbs seemed to smile at me, as she let me lead her. To my surprise, she started to sing.

_In sleep he sang to me_

_ In dreams he came_

_ That voice which calls to me and guesses my name_

_ And do I dream again? _

_ For now I find _

_ The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind_

Her voice was angelic. Wishing to hear it again, I faced her as we reached my black stallion, Ceaser. Waving my torch, I pulled her to me.

_Sing once again with me_

_ Our strange duet_

_ My power over you grows stronger yet_

_ And though you turn from me to glance behind_

_ The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind_

Helping her on the big stallion, I watched as she easily seated herself on the horse's broad back. She turned to me and her voice filled the air.

_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear_

_ I am the mask you-_

All of a sudden, to my utter astonishment, the girl slipped off the horse's back and fell to the ground. Dropping the torch, I went to help her. To my surprise, she was shaking with laughter.

"I think I ruined the moment," she giggled, hiding her face in her hands. "I only went to riding camp once and it is pretty hard to ride on a horse sideways in a dress!" She giggled again, causing a smile to form on my face. That surprised me. Not even Christine has made me smile.

Picking her up in my arms, I looked down at her. "If you wish, I can teach you." Where had that come from? The girl gave me a sly smile.

"The Phantom of the Opera," she played with the cuff of my sleeve. "Who would have known that he is such a softie?" I carried her through the rest of the passage. I didn't want her to slip and hurt herself. I hated myself for enjoying the way the brunette laid her head against my chest. Why did this mere girl had this much effect on me?

Why didn't she run from me? It was obvious that she knew who I was and what I have done. But, still, she didn't draw away from me. A shiver ran through me as she curled up more against me. Reluctantly placing her down, I helped her into the boat. "Come," I told her. "I will not let you fall." She rolled her eyes and took my hand.

"Just once, I fall off a horse," the girl sighed. "And now you think I'm going to trip all over my feet." That caused me to chuckle. This strange brunette made all of my hatred and pain disappear. Christine has been my obsession, but she never made me feel as light and at peace as I did now.

**So…Music of the Night will be in the next chapter in Rose's POV. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy this chap! Grapejuice101 has been helping me with it :D**

**7**

**Rose POV**

Placing my hand against the side of the boat, I grinned as water lapped at my hand. My heart leaped in excitement as we neared his lair. Erik's midnight blue eyes stayed on me as he swiftly got off the boat and took off his cape.

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_ Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_ Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

I was lost in his velvet voice. He smirked, causing my heart to pound. He drawled out the words so perfectly, bringing the intimate emotions out of the song. _No! You need to focus, Rose!_ I silently cursed myself.

_Slowly, gently night unfolds its splendor_

Erik moved deeper in his lair, looking around before his eyes found mine.

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling night_

_And listen to the music of the night_

My breath caught when he smiled at me. He was beautiful when he really smiled. Walking towards me, he helped me out of the boat, keeping his eyes on me. I was completely lost to his voice.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest area_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

Erik led me deeper through his lair and watched me as I looked around us in amazement.

_Close your eyes, let the spirits soar_

_And you live as you never lived before_

Suddenly he turned me around so that my back was against his chest. Closing my eyes, I let out small shaky breaths as his large, masculine hands roamed my body. I could feel the warmth from where his hands were.

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_

He turned me to face him. His midnight blue eyes held an emotion I couldn't read.

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Let your take you where you long to be_

_Only then can you belong to me_

Smiling, I softly sang the rest of the song that I knew entirely by heart.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music you write_

_The power of the music of the night_

Erik seemed confused on how I knew the words to his song. Before, he could say anything; I tilted my head and smiled up at him. "You're so beautiful," my words surprised both him and me. Placing my hand on his exposed side of his face, I searched his eyes. "If I tell you my name, will you tell me yours? I can't just call you Phantom."

He looked down at me. "Erik," he said after a moment. I smiled slyly, already knowing that was his name. Pulling away, I gave a mischievous grin.

"So," I started. "You have a name after all."

Erik raised his eyebrows. "I believe you owe me yours, mademoiselle."

"Rose," I said simply. "My name is Rose O'Connell."

**Abby POV**

Heading towards my room to find Rose, I bumped into a blue-eyed blonde. "Meg? What are doing here?" Then, it hit me. This was the Christine scene.

"Rose is missing," Meg frowned.

There it is…Rose was-wait…what? Taking Meg's hands, I looked intensely into her eyes. "Are you sure? Where is Christine?" I hoped to death that the Phantom had taken Christine and not my older sister. I had no idea what he wanted from her and I'm not letting anyone hurt my family.

Meg nodded. "Please, Abigail, this is not something I would jest about." She glanced at Christine's dressing room, that she still had her hand on the doorknob. "Christine is with Madame Giry. None of us have seen Rose."

Reaching past her, I opened the door. "Let's find her," I said, noticing her confused look. Rose had always looked after me and protected me from our drunken mother, now it was my duty to do the same. She is all I really have, and if something happens to her, then I am alone.

Tying my black hair into a pony tail, I grabbed a candle. Meg was at the mirror. "Abby, it's partly open." Turning, I saw that she was right. I almost smacked myself in the face. Of course, this was the mirror. In the movie, the Phantom had pulled Christine through it. But why was Rose even in here? Probably to change since there were perverts and ugly dudes in front of our room.

Waving the candle in front of me, I motioned for Meg to follow me. "Come, but be quiet. He can be anywhere." I pulled the mirror back and stepped through it. The darkness of the tunnel creeped me out. It reminded me of something from a horror movie_. Come on, Abby. You need to find Rose._ I told myself over and over in my mind. I jumped when I heard Meg shriek.

"Rats!" She explained. I quickly covered her mouth and put my finger to my lips. But I couldn't help the giggle from escaping my lips. Meg glared at me.

"What?"

I laughed. "While we are on a mission to save Rose from the Phantom, you are…you are afraid of a rat?" Meg gave me a defiant look.

"They are disgusting!" But, I could tell that she was holding back laughter too. We both jumped when two pale hands rested on our shoulders. Forgetting about the part with Madame Giry, I turned shaking, expecting to be face to face with the Phantom himself. Seeing Madame Giry instead, I let out a relieved sigh.

She gave us a stern look. "Come," she took our hands and took us to a room where all the dancers were watching…what was his name? Oh, right, they were watching Buquet telling stories about the Phantom. He grabbed me and pulled me against him. Wrapping the lasso around my neck, he growled seductively. I resisted the urge to throw up. Instead, using a method Rose had taught me, I pulled back my knee and jammed it against his groin.

He doubled over in pain, holding his manhood. I just smirked at him as the dancer's laughed at him. When he looked up at me, I instantly regretted what I just did. There was something disturbing and disgusting in the way he looked at me. I just shrugged it off, not thinking much of it.

**Rose POV**

Erik sat at his organ and started playing. Sitting next to him, I watched as his long fingers lightly brushed against the keys. Closing my eyes, I placed my hands beside his and played along with him. Opening my eyes, I found him smiling at me. My heart started beating violently against my chest. Why was he making me feel like this?

Our fingers slightly brushed and I looked up at him, breathing deeply. Placing my hand on his chest, I kept my eyes on his curious ones, as I brought them slowly to his face. Stroking his cheek, I searched his eyes. "You don't have to hide from me." I placed my fingers on his mask waiting for his permission.

He looked down at me and nodded. I was confused, but didn't show it. Gently taking off his mask, I placed it on the organ beside us. Taking his face in my two hands I kissed his scarred cheek and smiled up at him. He was…beautiful. Wrapping my arms around him, I curled up against his chest.

Listening to the beat of his heart, I closed my eyes. Everything went black.

**Erik POV**

"You don't have to hide from me." Rose whispered, placing her fingers on my mask. I knew she wanted to see if she could take it off. I hated myself for feeling…attracted to her. Maybe, if she sees my face then it would be easier for me to not feel anything. She was just a muse, a student, nothing else.

Rose slowly took off my mask, leaving me exposed. Calmly placing the thing next to us, she took my face in her hands and smiled genuinely. To my surprise, she kissed my deformed cheek and curled against me. I was shocked that she didn't run. Noting that she was sleeping, I picked her up and placed her in the swan bed.

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_To the music of the night_

Stroking her cheek, I pulled the curtain down.

**Awww….writing that had brought tears to my eyes. I know that Rose is sarcastic and protects herself from getting close to anyone, but is the Phantom breaking her tough exterior and letting the real her shine through?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for your support! Enjoy!**

**8**

**Rose POV**

Opening my eyes sleepily, I sat up and looked around. I almost jumped in excitement and relief when I realized that I _really_ was in Erik's lair. So, I wasn't dreaming. Smiling giddily, I plopped back down on the soft mattress. The 'Music of the Night' was still ringing in my ears. Seeing it on screen was heart melting, but _actually_ singing it with the Phantom was just…amazing.

Slipping off the bed, I peered around the stone corner to find Erik at his organ writing. The sight of him made my heart pound. His black hair was a little messy and his shirt clung to his back, showing his muscles. Smiling slyly, I snuck behind him and hugged him.

"What a surprise," I grinned when he tensed. "I actually caught the famous Phantom by surprise."

Erik didn't look at me but continued writing. "I see you're awake." He sounded irritated. I tilted my head in confusion at his change of attitude. Geez, he is being more of a buzz kill then Abby usually is. Taking a deep breath, I sat down next to him.

"Hey…" I started. I was trying to figure out what to say to him that would get his attention. "Erik, you have been really sweet to me and I want to repay you." He froze. Looking up at me, his intense blue orbs locked on mine. Fear coursed through me. Did I say something wrong?

He gave a smirk. "Oh? And how are you going to do that, mademoiselle?" Okay, so he wanted to play like that. Fine by me. Smiling, I got up and paced the room.

"Hmmm….I don't know," I put my finger to my mouth as I pretended to think. "Let's see here, I could give you a million dollars, which I don't have by the way." I gave a quick glance in his direction and saw him watching me in interest and amusement. I grinned. "Or I could get a time machine and take you on fabulous adventures or…" I turned to face him. "Or I could help you gain Christine's love. How does that sound?"

Erik's midnight orbs grew from confused to suspicious. "How do you know of my love towards the girl?"

I smirked. "Please, it is pretty obvious. I'm her friend, Erik, she told me of an Angel of Music. So far, the only angel I see here is you." He seemed surprised by my words. "I want to help you."

Erik gave a bitter laugh, "As if she would fall for a beast like me." His voice grew tired and weary. "You have seen my face, Rose. No woman would ever love a face like that." Walking up to him, I cupped his face. I just hate it when people put themselves down. People don't seem to realize how special they truly are.

"Erik," I said softly. "You are the most beautiful man I know. If Christine truly loves you, she will look past your scars and see the man that I see now." His eyes met mine. The tense air suddenly changed. I became aware of his body next to mine. His breath tickled my face, sending shivers down my body. Quickly, I pulled away, breaking the intimate moment.

_Why does he have to be so damn good looking?_ My thoughts whined.

Smiling, I slicked back his hair. "You just need to fix that…and let out a smile. There, you are as good as gold." Seeing his doubtful look, I reassured him. "Erik, come on, if Christine saw you right now, she would be running into your arms."

He let out a soft chuckle. "I believe we have a deal, Madame, my lessons for your advice." I gave a bow. Erik smiled before standing up. "Come," his velvet voice was husky and deep. "Your friends will be missing you."

**Abby POV**

Walking into my room, I was surprised to see Rose sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. I could tell that she was upset, because she didn't give me her trademark smirk or tease me. Sitting silently next to her, I laid my head on her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her. There were only two times I have seen my older sister like this; the day of our dad's funeral and the time when our mom started drinking.

"Hey," I said softly. "Are you okay? Meg and I looked for you last night."

Rose took her hands from her face and looked at me. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm…fine. I was with Erik." Hating the fact that she was with the Phantom, I reluctantly dropped it. Rose was strong and could take care of herself.

"What happened?"

She let out a hoarse laugh. "I think that I fell for the Phantom." Stunned, I waited for her to go on. "Abby, we have to get Christine to fall for him…but how the hell are we going to do that?"

Rose was in love with Erik?

That was not good…

Turning my older sister to face me, I placed both hands on her face. "Rose, I love you and will do anything for you. You have always been there for me when I needed you the most. You are strong," I said that last words slowly as I looked into her eyes. "Mom needs us. We have to get home and for that, you need to be strong."

The smirk was back on her face. "Oh, Abigail thanks for the pep talk…but I can handle this. No need for the dramatics." She gave me a wink before sliding away. "Now, come on, I believe that we have practice to attend." I smiled knowingly at her response. Rose always hid herself behind teasing remarks and smirks, when really she was hurting. Pulling on my dancing outfit, I headed towards the auditorium. I didn't notice the drunk figure watching me from the shadows.

**Dah dah dah! Lol! Sorry that this chapter was short. So basically, Rose is falling head over heels for the Phantom but she knows that he has to be with Christine. Poor Rose! Well anyway, Abby is going to have some moments with Raoul :D Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a heads up, guys, I kinda went a little random in writing this. I thought that Rose and Abby deserved a break :D So tell me what you think. Any ideas for the next chapters would be appreciated. Enjoy!**

**9**

**Erik POV**

_Hearing someone behind me, I turned to find Rose behind me. Her brown curly locks framed her delicate features as she smiled at me. She wore a short, white gown that flattered her body. My mouth went dry at the sight of her._

"_Erik…" the way she whispered my name made my heart pound. She was beautiful. Rose's dark brown orbs had me trapped under their intense gaze. It was the way that she looked at me that confused me. It was the way one would look at a lover, a husband, the way I had used to look at Christine. I stayed where I was and watched as she walked towards me. _

_I put on an emotionless face and looked down at her. "Yes?" Rose smiled. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my face to hers. Her lips were soft as they caressed my hard ones._ _I kissed her back and wove my fingers in her hair._

I snapped awake, realizing that I had fallen asleep on my organ. Groaning in frustration, I remembered the dream I had about Rose. Rose…

_No!_ I scolded myself. _You love Christine, you fool!_

The memory of the dream when Rose had pressed her lips to mine refused to leave me. For ten years, I had taught and loved Christine, but she had never made me feel this way. Rose was a mystery to me. Her dark brown orbs were always secretive and teasing. Her compassion and her loyalty had me drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

Was it possible that I had fallen for her?

**Abby POV**

My eyes widened in surprise when I saw Carlotta storm onstage, furiously. We had just taken a break from practicing. Everybody watched as she started yelling at the directors. "How could you let such a twerp take my place?" She pointed at my sister and sent her a death glare.

Looking at Rose, I saw her lips twitch in amusement. I rolled my eyes. "Wow..." I muttered in annoyance, "Just what we need, a Carlotta." Rose chuckled.

"I don't know," she grinned. "It's kind of funny how angry she gets when nothing goes her way," Rose sent me a sideways glance. "She reminds me of you." I rolled my eyes again at her teasing tone. The smallest director cleared his throat.

"Madame," he said nervously. "We promise the next lead role to you, if it pleases you." Carlotta scoffed in irritation before storming away. Meg and Christine made their way towards us.

Meg let out a sigh. "Well that was interesting."

"I believe that you are on Carlotta's list," Christine told my sister, smiling in amusement. Rose tilted her head in confusion.

"A list full of people she strongly dislikes," Meg explained. Rose just smirked and continued stretching.

I groaned. Pushing my straight black hair back, I glanced at Christine. Maybe this was my chance to get her closer to the Phantom. "By the way," I started casually. "Do you have any admirers we should know about?" Immediately Christine blushed and looked down.

"Why do you ask?" She looked up again. Her brown, milky eyes were filled with suspicion. Uh oh. How was I supposed to answer that? _Oh, well, Rose and I are from the future and we watched this movie about you._ I smirked. Something told me that she wouldn't buy that.

Rose sighed, "Seriously, Christine?" She gave the small mousy girl a teasing grin. "I saw the roses when I changed in your room." I shot my older sister a grateful smile. Rose just gave me a smirk.

Meg raised her eyebrows and faked a hurt expression. "I thought that you told me everything."

"His name," Christine blushed as she pondered. "I don't know his name."

I took her hand and gave her a smile. "Maybe you should ask him."

**Rose POV**

As soon as practice was over, Meg and I headed to her room. I had so much on my mind that I needed a break. Plopping down on Meg's soft bed, I let out a groan.

"I definitely need a break from the Opera," I thought aloud. The pressure of getting Erik and Christine together along with dancing had me completely pooped out. In a way, I envied Abby. She was obviously a better dancer than I will ever be and I am willing to bet that she would be able to dance the night away.

Dancing was one of the things Abigail inherited from our mom. Before our father died, mom would always dance with him randomly in the kitchen. She was really pretty when she was happy. Our father had always managed to bring out that side of her. It was actually her that encouraged me to take dancing lessons with Abby.

"I overheard one of the directors' talk about a masquerade party," Meg told me.

I grinned. "Perfect," I purred, sitting up.

* * *

Standing in front of Meg's mirror, I gazed in amazement at the girl who stared evenly back. Her brown curly hair was tied up in a loose bun, with strands of her silky hair hanging down the side of her face, causing her dark brown orbs to glint mysteriously. She wore a dark red dress that flowed out below the corset. Gold was laced at the hem and collar of her dress.

"You look…stunning," Meg gasped.

I smiled sheepishly. "You don't look so bad yourself." It was true. Meg wore a light green dress that also flowed from beneath the corset. A black bow was tied around her abdomen. Her blonde hair hung around her shoulders, making her features elf-like. "Now that we are dressed up, I believe that we have a party to attend to," I offered my arm.

Meg let out a small laugh as she linked her arm with my own. Pulling cloaks around over our heads to hide our faces, we quickly snuck out the door.

Once we reached the mansion, I was awestruck. It was beautiful. Meg seemed to have the same reaction. _You just got to love old-fashioned Paris._ I smirked. Looking around, I locked eyes with Raoul. He gaped at me across the room. Oh, well that's just great.

"Rose?"

I turned to find Meg facing me in confusion at the fear on my face.

"Sorry," I tried to come up with an excuse. "I need to…uh…go get a drink. I'll be right back." I gave her a cheery smile. Seeing the Vicomte heading towards me, I quickly disappeared in the crowd. Great, I came here to get away from the Opera and it came to me.

Ducking under a table, I waited for him to pass by. Sensing someone beside me, I turned to find a man wearing a mask smirking down at me. "Hiding from someone?" Placing my finger to my lips, I pulled him under the table next to me.

"Actually I am," I said. "So, I would really appreciate it if you don't draw any attention to me."

His green eyes sparkled mischievously. "What's your name, mademoiselle?"

"Rose," I replied, peeking over the table to see if Raoul was out of sight. I quickly ducked down again when I saw him look over in my direction. The sandy haired man let out a deep chuckle.

"Well, Miss Rose," he purred seductively. "I will not draw any attention to your person if you give me the honor of a dance."

_Really?_ I looked at him with a mixture of disgust and admiration of his boldness. "Are you blackmailing me?" I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "You're bluffing."

"Do you really want to take that chance?"

Groaning, I rolled my eyes. He had me there. "Fine," I hissed indignantly. He smiled triumphantly. "It's just a dance." I told him.

Helping me up, he grinned in amusement. "You never know."

**Abby POV**

Standing in the huge hallway, I casually sipped at the glass of Champaign in my hands. Rose would flip if she found out I was drinking it, but I didn't care. I came to the party, hoping to see the Vicomte. Placing my glass down, I shifted my black mask, nervously.

"Abby?"

Turning, I found myself face to face with a familiar blonde. "Meg?" Fear coursed through me. If Meg was here, that meant that Rose was here too. The last thing I needed right now was to be chewed out by my older sister.

"What are you doing here?' Meg asked me with one her eyebrows raised. Looking around, I quickly pulled her in an empty room not occupied by any of the guests in the huge mansion.

"I just wanted to see a friend that I thought would be here," I told her. "Can you keep Rose away from me? She will freak if she found out that I was here."

Meg let out a sigh. "Okay."

I let out a relieved sigh. Giving my blonde friend a grateful look, I slipped out the door. Craning my neck to see if I could find Raoul, I accidently bumped into someone. I looked up, about to apologize, but stopped when I saw who it was.

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you enjoy this chap! **

**10**

**Abby POV**

"Raoul," I whispered. His brown orbs locked with mine. My heart started beating violently in my chest. Suddenly, I was aware of the hand that held my arm when I bumped into him. For a moment, it felt like time stopped.

He gave me a warm smile. "Miss Abby O'Connell," his voice was deep and thick. "Since I bumped into you, would you give me the honor of a dance?"

I didn't remember saying yes, but suddenly I was in his arms. Blushing, I looked down. If this was all a dream with Rose and me at the Opera House, then it was the best and most torturous dream of all. Looking up, I saw Raoul studying me.

My heart stopped when he leaned forward. To my disappointment, his lips passed my own and stopped at my ear. "You look absolutely stunning," he smiled at me as he pulled away. I could feel my face getting hot again. Only Rose would know what to say, she was better at this than I am.

"I'm not good at this," I admitted softly.

Raoul looked confused. "You are a fine dancer, one of the best in the Opera." His dark eyes held mine captive. I let out a small giggle and shook my head. He thought I meant dancing!

"No," a smile tugged at my lips as I tried to explain. "I'm not very good at…good with men." I looked away shyly. Heat was rushing to my cheeks. "I'm always afraid of saying something stupid and embarrassing myself…which is what I'm doing now, huh?" I tried to pull away but his arms held me in place.

Raoul lifted my chin with his finger. "Abby, you don't realize that makes you unique."

I sighed in frustration as we continued swaying to the music. Brushing a strand of my black silky hair back, I looked up at him. "Being unique isn't all that great as it sounds." I replied. It was true. I never really fit in at school. I was too shy. Geez, I never even kissed a guy before!

"Abby O'Connell," Raoul chuckled. "You don't realize the effect you can have."

**Rose POV**

I tried looking anywhere but the sandy haired man in front of me. Why did I even agree to this? Letting out an annoyed sigh, I glanced at my dancing partner. His green orbs were studying my face. He actually was attractive.

"So," I started, hoping that the song would end soon. "Do you always blackmail girls into dancing with you?"

To my surprise, he chuckled and pulled me closer to him. "Only the most beautiful ones," he waggled his eyebrows seductively. Instead of pushing him away, an idea popped into my head. Smirking, I looked up at him and batted my eyelashes.

"I'm flattered," I tilted my head and leaned toward him. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief, but were quickly replaced with triumph. Before our lips touched, I ducked under his arm and twirled. I laughed at his foul expression. "Sorry, monsieur, you're just not my type."

He raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Madame, I take that as a challenge." Suddenly, he twirled me and bent me on one knee. His green eyes glinted slyly. His face was so close to my own, that I could feel the warmth of his breath caressing my cheek.

Closing my eyes, I wished that it was Erik holding me. Disappointment flooded through me as I gazed into the eyes of the sandy haired man. But who was I kidding? Erik loves Christine. Smiling softly, I gripped his jacket to keep from slipping.

"Well," I breathed. "As interesting as this position is, could you help me up?"

He smirked and pulled me upright. When my eyes slid over his shoulder, I raised my eyebrows. Dancing with Raoul was a small, petite girl. She wore a dark blue dress that clung to her small frame. A black mask covered her features. Her shiny black hair was tucked behind her ears giving her the impression of a fairy.

"Abby," I whispered, narrowing my eyes. What the hell was she doing here? Normally I would be happy that she was partying, but anything we do might prevent us from going home.

_But you don't really want to go home, do you? _My mind accused me.

"Rose?"

I looked up and was met with green orbs filled with concern. Shaking my head, I gave him a smile. "It was nice…dancing with you…"

"But?" His eyes held mine as a smirk formed on his face.

"I have to go," I tilted my head and gave him a pat on the cheek. "You were a nice dance partner, but I was definitely better." He raised his eyebrows. I just smiled as I turned away. Pushing past the crowd, I headed toward Abby.

Her eyes met mine and were immediately filled with guilt. Suddenly, I felt my stomach lurch. Holding my abdomen, spots clouded my vision. What the heck was happening to me? I somehow knew the answer. It wasn't Abby I should be worrying about ruining the chance of us getting home.

It was me.

Groaning inwardly, I put on a cheery face to hide the pain as I clutched Abby's arm. She must have hurried over when I was doubled in pain. Her frightened blue eyes searched mine.

"Rose? Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yes…" It was a lie, but I didn't want to scare her. "Let's go home." Abby nodded and helped me out the mansion. The pain was unbearable and it was taking a lot from me to try to walk. Blood started to trickle from my nose.

It was like my whole body was shutting down. I couldn't breathe or move. I collapsed to the ground. Abby was shaking me, but for some reason I couldn't open my eyes. I wanted to tell her I was fine, but my mouth refused to move.

**Abby POV**

"Rose!" I screamed her name over and over, shaking her. Tears streamed down my face. "Someone help!" I sobbed. It was useless. We were alone in the alley.

My older sister lay crumpled on the pavement. Blood was smeared across her face. What made her collapse? Taking her hand, I pressed it against my cheek and held it there. Closing my eyes, I barely even sensed someone next to me.

"Move," a gruff voice commanded. Opening my eyes, I was shocked to find myself face to face with the Phantom. I watched in disbelief as he effortlessly picked up my sister. He turned to face me, his expression unreadable. "Get to my Opera House. Your sister will be safe with me."

I sucked a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Is she dead?"

"No, but she will be unconscious for a while."

I nodded. Opening my eyes, I found the Phantom and Rose gone.

**Yeah, yeah, I know that it was a little dark, but it was necessary. Basically, Rose is in pain because she met the mysterious hot stranger which got her way off course. Please Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you enjoy this chap! **

**11**

**Rose POV**

Moaning, my eyes fluttered open. What the hell happened? My head was throbbing. It felt like I had a World War 3 in there. Placing a hand to my head, I sat up and looked around. Squinting my eyes, I could tell that I was in a cave-like room. _Talk about medieval_, I smirked. I looked down to find myself in a swan bed.

Where the hell was I?

Why wasn't I in my room? Where was Abby? Questions swarmed through my head as I looked around me, confused. Everything seemed so familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Pulling back the red and black sheets that covered my body, I climbed out of the strange bed.

"Abby?" My voice rang across the stone walls. "Hello? Anybody here?"

Peering around the stone corner, my eyes widened. I was in Erik's lair in _The Phantom of The Opera_. Looking around, I covered my hand with my mouth. Everything looked exactly like the lair in the movie. My eyes rested on the huge organ in the center of the lair. Walking over to the huge organ, I fingered the beautiful sheets of music and smiled.

Closing my eyes, I softly sang a song that my father used to sing me when I was little.

_If you leap awake in a mirror of a bad dream_

_And for a fraction of a second_

_You can't remember where you are_

_Just open your window and follow your memory upstream_

_To the meadow in the mountain _

_Where we counted every falling star_

_I believe a light that shines on you will shine forever_

_And though I can't guarantee_

_There's nothing scary under your bed_

_I'm gonna stand guard like a postcard of a Golden Retriever_

_And never leave till I leave you with a sweet dream in your head_

Opening my eyes, I smiled. Whenever Abby and I had a nightmare, my dad would cuddle up with us sing us to sleep. It had always calmed us down and made us forget about the goblins and monsters hiding in our closets or under our beds.

Hearing someone behind me, I turned. A man stood, holding me prisoner under his midnight blue eyes. A mask covered half of his face. He wore a white loose shirt tucked into black breeches. His jet black hair was smoothed neatly back. I stepped back and closed my eyes.

Wow, I did not just see Gerard Butler as the Phantom. "Am I dreaming?"

I heard a low chuckle. Opening my eyes, I watched as the Phantom walked towards me. "No, I'm afraid not." His midnight blue eyes searched my own dull brown ones. Even though this was a dream, I still couldn't believe that I was standing in front of Erik.

Bringing my hand to his face, I shuddered at the warmth of the contact. His eyes never left my face as I stroked the line of his jaw, curiously. This seemed too real to be a dream. Suddenly his hand stopped mine as it rested against his cheek.

"Rose," his velvet voice was strained and husky.

At hearing my name, my heart stopped. A memory flashed through my mind as I gazed at him.

_Turning, I found a familiar figure hidden in the shadows. My chest tightened when I noticed the white mask covering half his face. Two dark blue orbs met mine from across the stage. A smile took over my lips as I gazed dreamily back into them._

"_So," I started. "The famous Phantom is spying on me? I feel honored."_

_His eyes flashed from confusion to darkness. Stepping into the light, he snarled at me. "Some wouldn't think so." I tried not to giggle at his attempt to scare me. "What is your name mademoiselle?"_

"_It would definitely be more entertaining for you to figure out for yourself," I paused, trying to decide if I should leave him a hint. My brown orbs flew back to his as I smirked. "I am named after a flower."_

The memory faded, leaving me breathless. It was real. It had actually happened. Before, I had time to breathe again, another memory took me.

_Sitting on my bed, I held my face in my hands. How could I go through with this? Christine needed to be with Erik for me and Abby to get home. But being around him makes me happy. Hearing the door open, I didn't bother to look up, knowing it was Abby._

"_Hey," her voice dripped with empathy. Sitting next to me, I felt her rest her head on my shoulder and wrap her small arms around me. Smiling behind my hands, I couldn't help but admire my little sister's kindness. "Are you okay? Meg and I looked for you last night." _

"_I'm fine. I was with Erik." Looking up from my hands, I gave her a smile._

_Her eyes held doubt. "What happened?"_

"_I think I fell for the Phantom…"_

Stepping back, I moaned as my head throbbed from the memories. Erik looked at me with concern. So everything was real. This was not a dream. But how the hell did Abby and I get into the _Phantom of The Opera_? And why am I in Erik's lair?

"Where's Abby?" I asked incoherently.

His eyes held understanding. "She is with Madame Giry." I turned to leave when he grabbed my arm. "You need to rest before you can see her."

"Erik, you don't understand," I pleaded with him. "I don't remember." The last thing I could really remember was sitting on the couch with Abby watching _The Phantom of The Opera_. Everything after that was a blur.

Tears of frustration glistened in my eyes as they fluttered up to meet his. "Erik, I don't remember _anything_."

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you enjoy this chap! Sorry I took so long to update, my computer was being stupid…**

**12**

**Erik POV**

"Erik, I don't remember," tears ran down her cheeks angrily as Rose gazed at me from under her lashes. "I don't remember anything." I could tell that she was about to burst from frustration. Pulling her against me, I buried my face in her hair.

A mixture of emotions bubbled inside of me. Confusion, hurt, and understanding filled me as I held her. Did she remember me? She remembers my name, that I know, but was that all she could think when she sees my face? I was most likely just a name to her.

The thing that irked me the most was her collapse. That had to be the reason on her memory loss, but why did it happen? Questions swarmed my mind as I stood there holding the girl of my dreams. The funny thing was that she didn't remember me.

Suddenly Rose pulled away and looked at me. "Thank you," she whispered. A soft smile tugged at her lips, giving me the urge to press my own against them. "Thanks for not running for the hills."

"Why would I ever do that?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

She let out a small laugh. "I don't know." Her eyes grew sad and apologetic. "I can tell that you're not very emotional, so crying women are probably not your thing."

I threw back my head and laughed. Looking back at her, I took her hand and placed against my chest. "As long as my heart beats, I will be at your side as long as you want me." My tone was serious now. Pulling her abruptly toward me, I whispered in her ear. "You, mademoiselle, has captured me. I will follow you anywhere. Hell, I will follow you to the deepest pits of hell and back."

"Erik," her voice was husky as her brown eyes searched mine. I brushed a stray curl behind her ear. Her hand cupped my cheek. "What would I do without you?" Rose grinned, dancing out of my grasp.

"You need to rest, Rose," I warned. A smile threatened to take over my lips, but I forced it back.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

Rose looked away shyly. "I was wondering if you could," her brown iris's met mine, "stay with me until I fall asleep?" My heart fluttered at this. Smiling my awful lop-sided grin, I picked her up and carried her towards the swan bed.

"Erik!"

"Madame?" I asked innocently as she hit my back lightly with her fists. _As if that would stop me_, I smirked.

Rose gave me a glare which then turned into a reluctant grin. "Put me down!" I cocked my head and quirked an eyebrow.

"Why would I do that, Mademoiselle?" I placed her onto the bed and pinned her arms above her head as she squirmed. My eyes glinted mischievously as an idea popped in my head.

"Erik? Erik, why are you looking-hahaha!" I cut her mid-sentence as I tickled her. "Erik-hahaha- quit it-hahaha!" Rose glared at me, trying to suppress a smile between laughter.

**Abby POV**

Throughout practice, I was distracted. I couldn't stop thinking about Rose. The image of her bloody and unconscious refused to leave my mind. I sent a mental message, hoping Erik could hear it. _Take care of her, Phantom_. Leaning against the railing, I started stretching.

"Abigail?"

I jumped when a hand gripped my shoulder. Looking up, I found myself lost in Raoul's dark gaze. What was he doing here?

"Raoul?"

He bowed his head and pulled out a bright yellow lily. My eyes widened. "Now who is that for, dear sir," I asked lightly. Please let it be for me, please, oh please, oh please!

"Close your eyes," his eyes glinted slyly. Smiling, I obeyed. I felt his fingers brush against my ear. "Open them," his cool minty breath teased my ear. Opening my eyes, I found myself face to face with the Vicomte, fallen in a trance in his beautiful brown eyes.

**Rose POV**

Erik plopped down beside me after tickling me. I gave him a pointed glare at his innocent expression. Rolling my eyes, I curled up against him. Oh why did he have to love Christine? My head started throbbing.

"Erik," I started softly.

"Yes?" His breath tickled my ear, making me shiver. Turning to face him, my eyes searched his. Would he be mad if I kiss him? Would he push me away? Shaking the thoughts away, I placed my finger against his cheek. As I traced his jawline, Erik closed his eyes. I stopped when my finger reached his lips.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm sorry that people treated you the way they did."

His jaw suddenly tensed. Placing his hand over mine, Erik's expression turned cold. "How do you know that?" Suspicion and anger was all over his face as he gazed intently down at me. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"I know that because…" I turned away. "I know what it's like, okay? I know how it feels to be told that you're lower than everybody." A couple of tears ran down my cheeks as memories of my mother and her daily beatings came raining down on me. "I can tell just by looking at you that you had gone through something painful." The last part was obviously somewhat true.

Erik moved closer to me and brought my chin toward him. His expression had turned soft and demanding. "What happened, Rose?" I didn't want to tell him. If I did, then it would be like reliving it. But, I wanted Erik to trust me.

"After my father died, my mom started drinking. She loved him so much, that life after the funeral was…hard. She lost her job and friends, who only were there because of the money." I let out a low sigh. "Soon she turned on me. I looked so much like my dad that she hated me."

Turning to face him, I saw understanding and pain in his midnight blue orbs. He pulled me against him. "The world is cruel and heartless. I'm sorry that you had to see that for yourself." I smiled.

"Not as cruel as you," I teased. Erik let out a low chuckle.

"No," he stroked my cheek. "Not as cruel as me." The tension in the air shifted. I suddenly became aware of his close proximity. My heart pounded violently against my chest as he leaned toward me. Disappointment and pleasure flooded through me as he leaned his head against mine. For a moment, we lay there, like that.

"Erik," I cupped his cheek. "Don't hate me."

Closing my eyes, I boldly pressed my lips against his. Warmth spread through me at the contact. To my surprise, he pressed me closer. His lips were hard and rough against my own. My hand traveled up his back to his hair. I was suddenly aware of his hands at my waist.

"Rose," Erik whispered against my lips. I tensed, waiting for him to declare his love for Christine. I braced myself for his next words. "I love you."

_I love you._

"What?"

He gazed intently in my eyes. "I love you, Rose O'Connell."

Erik loved me? Tears filled my eyes, as I looked up at him. That was the first time anybody ever told me that they loved me.

"I love you too," I grinned. Erik brushed his thumb against my tear- stained cheek. He pressed his lips against mine roughly. I responded, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled away and started kissing my neck. I let out a moan of pleasure. His head shot up and his eyes locked on mine. I blushed in embarrassment.

His dark blue orbs darkened and he pressed his lips against mine. I smiled against his lips before pushing him away. "I need rest remember?"

Erik chuckled as he nuzzled my neck. "But, mademoiselle, I enjoy tasting those beautiful lips of yours." I hit him in the arm and gave a grin.

"Well, I need sleep."

"And I need you," Erik smirked. I rolled my eyes and curled against his chest. Smiling, I fell asleep to the beat of his heart.

**Fluff! I know that some of you guys hated me because I haven't given Erik and Rose a moment, so here it is! I tried not to make it cheesy. Any ideas for the next few chapters would be appreciated! Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you enjoy this chap! Sorry I took so long to update, my computer was being stupid…**

**13**

**Erik POV**

I couldn't stop looking at the sleeping woman in my arms who was now mine. Her curly brown hair spread across her shoulders. Suddenly, she turned and snuggled deeper into my chest. I froze. Never in my life had I been shown as much affection as this girl has shown me.

"Erik," she mumbled sleepily. In answer, I pressed my lips against her forehead. "Home… the wish…oh," Rose frowned. Was this part of her memory of home?

"Angel," a gentle familiar voice called. Her voice echoed against the walls of my lair. Christine? I gently laid Rose against the silk pillows and walked out to the entrance of my lair.

There she was. Christine stood all in while with her long hair free. But her beauty could not compete with my Rose. Putting on an emotionless mask to hide my confusion, I waited for her to speak.

Christine looked down shyly. "Angel, I can't imagine a life without you." What? "I came to tell you of the growing feelings I have felt toward you."

I was shocked. Christine wanted me. Glancing longingly towards where Rose slept, I looked back at the woman I used to love. Christine has never made me smile and laugh like my Rose had. Rose had accepted me- all of me. To Christine, I was just an Angel of Music.

Slowly, I walked toward Christine. Cupping her cheek, I leaned my head against hers. "I love you, too." For a moment, I thought I heard a gasp. Looking at Christine, I shook my head. "I can never love you the way I used to. A woman has already captured my heart. I will love her till the day I die."

"I understand," Christine smiled sadly. After she left, I headed back to Rose. The bed was empty and a note lay in her place.

_Erik,_

_ I love you but I can tell that you still love Christine. I thought it would be a jerk move for me not to leave a note, so I wrote this. I promise that I will avoid you as much as possible so that you can enjoy life with Christine._

_ Rose_

**Rose POV**

Opening my eyes, I smiled. So kissing Erik and him telling me that he loved me was real. It wasn't a dream. Padding off the bed, I peered from behind the stone wall.

My heart broke.

There was Erik leaning his head against Christine. He peered into her eyes and whispered, "I love you, too." Anger and hurt shot through me. Not towards Erik but towards myself.

How could I have been so stupid? Erik never loved me and I was just setting myself up for heartbreak. I had to go find Abby. Grabbing a piece of paper and an old fashioned pen, I quickly jotted a quick note for Erik.

This would be easier for him.

Pushing all emotions down, I quietly slipped into one of the tunnels and made my way towards my dormitory. It was dark.

"Come on, Rose," I whispered to myself, "Which way?"

Choosing left, the ground immediately disappeared from beneath my feet. _Nice going, Rose_, my mind scoffed at me.

Getting up, I found myself in a small room, where it seemed to be getting smaller. Looking closer, I noticed that I was right; the walls on each side were moving towards each other. In a matter of moments, I would become a pancake. Not a very appetizing one.

Looking around, I tried to find something- anything- to help me get out. I noticed a rope. Right above me was a ledge. If I can manage to hook the rope on the ledge, I might be able to get out of here. Swiftly, I took it and flung it as high as I could to lasso it around one of the torches. No luck.

How the cowboys did this, I will never know.

"Rose!" A voice called my name. Hope flared in me.

"Here!"

Suddenly my younger sister's face popped into view above me. Her eyes widened. Smiling, I waved the rope at her.

"Hey Abbs," I cocked my head. "Here's the thing, I need you to grab this rope and pull me up before I become a pastry, okay?"

Abby nodded. I flung the rope upwards again. It wasn't high enough to reach Abby. Nervously, I noticed the walls were barely touching me now. Closing my eyes, I threw up the rope as hard as I could.

"Rose, I got it!" My sister started pulling me up. I groaned in pain as the walls started closing on me. I somehow managed to get onto the ledge without any bones crushed. Hugging my sister, I slumped against her warily.

After a moment, I pulled away. "What were you doing here?"

"After you collapsed at the party, I had been worried about you." Abby laughed humorlessly. "I had to see you."

I nodded and stood up. We had to get back before suspicions arose from both of our absences.

**Abby POV**

When we reached our dorm, Rose told me about her memory loss. Filling her in, I noticed her eyes widen at the part of us trying to bring Christine and Erik together so we could go home.

"There has to be a quicker way home," Rose said, plopping against her bed. The door suddenly opened and Meg appeared. Running over to Rose, she flung her arms around her.

"Rose, everybody missed you at practice." Meg smiled sadly before her eyes lit up. "There is a man here asking about you. He says that he met you at the party and was so taken that he was going to court you."

I shot a questioning look at Rose. I remembered her dancing with a cute guy with green eyes and wavy blond hair before she started making her way towards me. Was that him? Rose met my gaze and shook her head telling me that she didn't remember.

"You know what, Meg," Rose suddenly changed expressions. I was going to have to ask her about that later. There was something that she didn't tell me, I know it. "I would love to see this man again. Who is he, do you know?"

Meg let out a laugh. "Rose, he is William Goldington." Seeing our confused expressions, she smiled bigger. "He is the manager's nephew."

**So what did you guys think? Yeah, yeah, I know your probably hating me about the confusion between Erik and Rose, but every story needs to have at least some unhappy parts. If you have any ideas or characters you would like for me to add…please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me & the gummy bearz have a plan to rule the world but shhhhh it's a secret xD**

**14**

**Rose POV**

Everything hurt. My heart felt like it was ripped from my chest and stomped on…repeatedly. I couldn't even look at Christine without holding back tears or having an urge to punch her. Believe me; I tried covering up the hurt that kept piercing at my heart. It was my own stupidity that got me into this mess.

I made sure to stay away from shadows and stayed with others. I had to avoid him. Seeing him would only hurt me more and I honestly don't think I could handle it.

He chose her.

I was the one who looked upon his scarred face with love while she had stared at him in disgust and fear. I understood the harsh ways of the world while she had yet to see it for herself. This is exactly why I don't let my guard down and trust someone. It only ends up with me getting hurt.

Well now that they were together…why weren't we back home?

"Rose?" Abby's soft voice shook me back to reality. Placing a cocky grin to replace the hurt that was evident just a second ago, I turned to face my little sister.

I bit my lip from saying a sarcastic comment when I noticed her serious expression. Great…another buzz kill to my amazing comebacks. "What's up?" I quirked an eyebrow.

Abby blushed a dark red and mumbled, "IthinkIaminlovewithRaoul."

"What?" Oh, this got to be good.

She sighed and yelled, "I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH RAOUL!"

"Geez, woman!" I whined, holding my stinging ears. "Tell me something I don't know…but please have mercy on my eardrums."

Abby stared at me in confusion. "You knew?" I gave her my best 'duh' look. It was kind of obvious, you know, with her drooling over him whenever we watched the movie, oh, and the way that she keeps following him around like a lovesick puppy. Abigail gave me an apologetic look, "Sorry."

"Rose!" Suddenly, a blue-eyed blonde, tackled me. Meg was bouncing excitedly. "He's here! I told William that you were most likely talking to Abby or Christine backstage during practice…so he is, at this very moment, on his way!"

Anger and hurt filled me when Meg mentioned Christine, but I quickly hid it. I was going to show Erik that this didn't affect me, so maybe flirting with William won't hurt in proving that to him. I smirked. "Great, I can't wait to see him again."

**Abby POV**

I watched as my sister's face darkened at the mention of Christine, but as soon as I saw it, the look was gone, only to be replaced with determination.

"Great, I can't wait to see him again," Rose said slyly. Knowing my sister, she was obviously up to no good. I knew that look from anywhere. Whoever ticked her off had hell to pay.

Meg, being Meg, didn't notice and kept jabbering on in excitement. "Oh, you guys would be the perfect couple!" Watching my sister's face turn a little in disgust, I decided to join in.

"Oh, yes, Rose!" I grinned as she glared at me. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Rose and William sitting in a tree! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" I sung between laughter while Rose looked like she wanted to kill me.

Okay, yeah, it was immature. But give me a break, annoying your older sister is so much fun. Meg just looked confused. I didn't blame her. The song was from a different world.

"Am I interrupting something?" An amused voice spoke behind us. Turning around, I eyed the man that had danced with my sister. He was handsome, that's for sure, but not as much to even compare to Raoul.

His sandy hair was smoothed neatly back, but what was most hot, was his green eyes. The way he cocked his head and smirked, reminded me so much of Rose. I'm telling you, he was basically the guy version of my older sister.

Smiling softly to myself, I waved at him, before leaving a flabbergasted Rose and an overly excited Meg behind. I was going to find Raoul. No matter what Rose thought of him, being with him made me feel things I have never felt before. He was funny, adorable, cute…

My thoughts trailed off as I got the feeling of someone watching me. Fear flooded through me as I realized that I was alone in one of the unending hallways.

"Hello?" I called out, hoping I was being naïve.

My throat tightened as a figure emerged from the shadows. Relief flooded through me once I saw that it was Joseph, the creepy guy in the movie that would sneak peeks at the chorus girls changing.

I let out a small laugh. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"It is not a wise choice to be wandering alone," he whispered hoarsely, taking me in with those bloodshot eyes. I backed away. He was starting to creep me out. Was he still mad at me for kneeing him where the sun doesn't shine? If so, that was on him. He shouldn't have been creepy.

"Ok," I nodded. "I'll be going now."

As, I started to leave, he gripped my arm. Pulling me to his chest, he nuzzled my neck and flicked his tongue in my ear. "I rather you stay, now that I finally have you alone."

I whimpered and tried to squirm away, but he was too strong. "Let me go!" I cried. "Rose!" I screamed, hoping she would hear. Joseph growled and shoved his grimy hand against my mouth. My eyes widened as he started to undo his trousers.

No!

Someone, anyone, help!

He couldn't take this from me!

No!

No!

Please not this, anything but this!

No!

Tears slipped down my cheek as he grinned down at me. Closing me eyes, I waited, hoping it would be over with. Suddenly, the hand on my mouth and his body was lifted away from me. Hearing groans of pain, my eyes flung open.

There stood the Phantom holding the man who almost raped me in a gloved hand, choking him. Anger was etched through the features of the very man I had disliked in the movie, as he slammed Joseph against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

The Phantom turned toward me. Walking toward me, he offered his gloved hand. Looking at it in wonder and confusion, I placed my small hand in his as he helped me up.

Why had he helped me?

"Thank you," I whispered, gazing at him, unable to take my eyes away from my rescuer. My point of view of the Phantom would forever be changed after this. He truly was a knight in shining armor.

He only nodded in response. "It would be best to not walk down these corridors alone, mademoiselle," the Phantom said after a moment. "Go back to that Vicomte." With that, he left her alone.

Taking his advice, I scurried out from the hall to find Raoul. I didn't want to be there when Joseph woke from his temporary state.

**Rose POV**

Okay, Rose, you are going to just sit there, talk, and he will take you back and then it will be over. I took a deep breath as I glanced at the smirking blonde across from me. Why did I agree to going out with him?

Here I was sitting across a man I didn't even know that existed in some fancy restaurant. Was this way of impressing me? Sheesh, guys are so weird. I sighed and turned to face him.

"I know," he grinned. "If I was a girl talking to me, I would be breathless from talking to me too." I bit back a laugh from his pick up line. It was actually the worst I have ever heard.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, that's exactly what I am…not disgusted at all."

William just grinned wider, and leaned toward me. His lemon like scent stunned me as he gave a half smile. "Give me a chance and I will prove this date worthwhile." I stared at him for a moment before smiling and nodding. What was the harm? He seemed like a pretty good guy, besides, I needed to get my mind off _him_.

**Okay, yep, I know, you probably hate me. But like I said, every story has to have some antagonists in it. It can't be just unicorns and bunnies. If there was, it would be pretty boring. It was a little awkward writing this chap, but please Review! Reviews help me come up with stuff faster, so throw them at me! Sorry, I had chocolate, well review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay! Finally got this chap typed up! Enjoy my fellow Phans!**

**15**

**Erik POV**

Hiding in the shadows, I waited for Rose's petite form to appear in sight. She needed to know the _whole_ conversation with Christine. Now that fate had blessed me with an angel, I had no intention of letting her slip through my fingers. No matter where she hid, I would find her. I was not going to let her avoid me.

To my surprise and anger, Rose wasn't alone. The insignificant fool stood beside her, too close for my liking. The way he looked down at her, gave me an urge to choke him. Clenching my fists, I watched as she smiled up at him.

"Thank you, William," she tilted her head and pursed her lips. "I will most definitely love to do this again sometime."

The _boy_ smirked and kissed her hand. How dare he touch what is mine and mine alone! My breathing grew rapid and unsteady as I watched him brush his lips against hers. Seething, I had to grip the smooth wall to keep from making my presence known.

Rose lifted her eyebrows in surprise, yet made no move to stop him. Just as quickly as he had touched my angel, he pulled away and quickly strode off.

Swirling my cape around my dark figure, I disappeared into the darkness. That fool was going to get the message to stay away from my Rose, even if it means dealing with the boy in person. It had taken all my will power not to kill him as I had watched him kiss what was mine. Those lips belonged to me!

**Rose POV**

"Thank you, William," I smiled at the blonde who smirked in response as we stood in front of my room. The date wasn't really _that_ bad. Sure, he was full of himself the whole time, but he was a pretty cool guy. He reminded me so much of my best friend and band mate, Jonas, back at home.

Home…

Bringing my hand to his lips, he brushed it lightly, "My pleasure, mademoiselle." To my surprise, William leaned forward and brushed his lips on the corner of my mouth. Before I could even comprehend what just happened, he quickly straightened and strode off.

Arching my eyebrows, I shook my head in confusion before heading into the dorm. I bet Meg was ecstatic that I had done this, since she had fancied him so much. Sighing, I opened the door. There was Meg holding my little sister as she sobbed into her shoulder. Anger and confusion filled me. Was it Raoul, the fop? Did he say something to her? If he did, he will have a very unpleasant visit from me.

"What happened," I asked in a calm voice. I need to stop assuming things. Maybe Abby was just missing home, but it was obviously more than that. Her whole body was trembling.

Meg looked up at me in sympathy. Then she told me…

Everything was red as I stormed out of the dorm, seething. I didn't even notice the loud bang the door made as it hit the wall. I was all out in protective sister mode. No one hurts my little sister and gets away with it.

"Rose?" Christine asked confused as I brushed past her and the other dancers on the stage. I ignored her. Even with the pain and hurt she caused me, all I saw was Buquet. All eyes were on me as I strode towards him.

Turning to me, he smirked. "Did you come to get the rest of what your sister left?" Cocking my head, I gave a false smile before jamming my fist across his face. Gasps were heard all around me but honestly, I didn't give a crap.

Buquet stumbled back and spit out blood. Gripping his arm, I twisted it behind his back and slammed him against the wall. Leaning my face towards his ear, I hissed, "Touch my sister one more time and I _will not _hesitate to kill you, misère!" My tone was so low and dark that it even sent trembles down my spine. Letting him go in disgust, I watched as he crumpled to the ground holding his arm.

Suddenly, a hand rested on my shoulder. Turning around, I gazed into the dark brown irises of Madame Giry. "What happened, Rose?" Her eyes held confusion but no judgment.

"He tried to rape her," I said through clenched teeth. Everybody who had watched the whole thing gasped as they heard what I had said. Guilt immediately flooded through me. I should have been there to protect her…

Wrenching myself away from the nosy eyes of the audience, I ran in the direction of the roof.

**Abby POV**

"I think that your sister is going to murder Buquet," Meg said with a worried voice. Oh crap, Rose knew… I wanted to keep this from her so that she wouldn't have even more stress placed upon her.

But on the bright side…Buquet was totally going to get his ass kicked, knowing my sister.

Wiping the tears off my face, I let out a weary laugh. "You bet she will." That was the thing about Rose, she may show that she was emotionless and didn't give a care about anything, but if you looked closer, she was loyal and protective of her family and friends.

Suddenly, the door opened again. Looking up, I was surprised to see Raoul. Great… My hair was a tangled black mess and dress was soaked with tears. I was definitely not the hottest thing around.

"I will leave you two alone," Meg gave me a tight squeeze before heading out of the room, leaving me and Raoul. Glancing away, I didn't want him to see my red puffy eyes.

"Abby," he whispered. Pulling my chin to face him, I saw guilt in his eyes. Before he could speak, I placed my finger across his lips to stop him. I didn't want to talk about it. I was still alive and I was lucky enough to have the Phan-Erik to stop Buquet from doing anything.

Raoul took my hand and placed it against his cheek, where I could feel the light stubble of a beard. Searching his dark orbs, I bit my lip. This was it, I was going to give my first ever kiss to him. He watched me as I brought my face closer, hesitantly.

Oh, screw it!

Pressing my lips against his, I felt like flying. No…soaring. Raoul kissed me back. After a moment, we both pulled away for air. Wrapping my arms around him, I took in his scent as he held me.

There were no words needed to express our thoughts.

By the way, that was one hell of a kiss…

Not that I would ever tell him, though!

**Rose POV**

Leaning against the wall of the roof, I breathed heavily as everything replayed through my head; the date, Williams kiss, my blind rage. Oh, don't forget the totally awesome dent I had made in Joseph's face. Why was life so crazy!

The stars in the sky seemed to mock me. They were so lucky… All they do is shine, while life down here was hectic all with this drama! Man, I wish I was a star!

Great, Rose, now you're jealous of stars…

Suddenly, a dark shape stepped from behind a statue. Erik stood a few feet away from me. The urge to flee was strong. I didn't want to face him. Glancing at the doors, I tried to debate whether I should make a run for it when he took slow steps toward me.

"Care to tell me," his voice was low and deep, "why when I came back expecting an angel, all there was left for me was your absence and a note?"

What?

Anger flooded through me. He loved Christine! I heard him myself! "Erik…" Before I had a chance to tell him off, he crushed his lips possessively down on mine. My traitorous body melted against his broad form as I kissed him back, running a hand through his black hair.

He pulled away and sent a trail of kisses down my neck. "Can he make you feel like this?" He growled against my throat, sending shivers down my spine. He placed both gloved hands on the wall beside me and peered intensely into my eyes. "Can he offer you a lifetime of happiness?" Erik leaned closer, his lips barely touching mine. "I can give you all those things and give you whatever your heart desires."

What does that mean? My eyes widened at his words. The 'he' that Erik was referring to must have been William. But why? Why was he doing this to me? Mentally shaking myself out of the trance he had put me in, I glared at him.

"Why do you care," I hated the way my voice sounded breathless and weak. "I heard you tell Christine you loved her. I'm just giving you the life you want with her." I gazed defiantly back at his heated midnight blue gaze.

Erik let out a velvet laugh. "There is only one angel I wish to spend the rest of my life with. I told Christine that I fell in love with you." His voice was soft and husky. "You. Are. Mine." I shivered at the possessiveness in his voice.

Wow, now I feel stupid…

Giving him the best puppy dog face I could muster, I glanced up at him. "Am I forgiven?" A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

**All I can say is phew! It was kinda crazy typing this chap! Well, you like? Rose and the Phantom are on good terms, so no need to hate me anymore. By the way, THANK YOU! Without your support and encouragement, I most likely wouldn't have made it this far! **

**Well, until next chap! Cheers!**


End file.
